Naga's Wish, Grima's Ambition
by Noobu Gamu Festu
Summary: A young boy and his friend Jord grew up in a small orpahnage in a little hamlet in the contryside. One night Necro is tainted with a dark premonition, and sets out to find out about himself, his parents, and most of all. To make sure his premonition never comes to be.


Naga's Wish, Grima's Ambition

Chapter I: Grima's Truth

In the collective Realm of Dreams held fast by the Gods that watched this world, there was a place deep within that swirled with thick clouds of ever eddying Darkness. Within this Dark Void, stood a young boy of about Eight, lost, and completely helpless.

This was Grima's Domain, one of Hunger, Sin and Corruption. There was no Light here, no Hope, no Happiness or Love. There was only Darkness, and what the Darkness chose to gaze upon. Today, the spectating boy stared wide eyed at a vision, materializing within the Fogs of Shadow. It was an image, of his own future self, grown and aged far beyond what he could imagine, yet he knew it was the same person.

The Eyes were the same, Violet, sharp, and wise beyond his clearly numerous years. The differences however, were very much apart from now. He had a beard, a long, silver one braided into three noble knots. He wore a long robe, the same shade as his eyes, with many faded details and frayed and tattered accessories.

Besides his Old and Broken visage, it was the pose that struck fear and sadness into the young boy's heart. His Future self was kneeling on an old and bloodied knee, his fist clenched with arthritis and stamped into the cold ground. In it, was clutched the pale, shattered remains of what looked to be a crown. This man was a Fallen King, and he was bowing to something, gazing above himself for a moment, the Boy catches sight of it.

Three massive glowing eyes staring down, none of the creature could be seen, but the clouded outline revealed this was only one side of his head. The closest eye narrowed as the monstrous creature spoke in a planet shaking voice.

"_You have caused me much Grief, Boy. But now, Naga is dead! And with her, so is your power! Without her blessings you are no more than a man who has lived longer than any should, a foolish Old man who's senile Dreams have caused me to re-write destiny a THOUSAND times over, JUST to keep my Designs intact. Now swear Fealty to me, or I shall sip out the last of your pathetic Life Force_!"

…That was the last he heard or saw, the boy screamed as the monstrous creature spoke, trying to close off his senses to the horror he saw in front of him. He closed his eyes, not bearing to watch, but he knew his older self was broken, and was either dead, or craven. And with it, the clouds of Darkness surrounded the Boy, and shoved him forcefully out of their source.

His screams were not only in the Realm of Dreams, but in fact, they reached his real body as well, awake and still screaming for his life. The door to his room flung open, the one under the arch rushing to his aid was someone he knew, but everything seemed like a threat at the moment, no one was safe, no WHERE was safe.

"Necro? Necro! What's wrong, are you okay!?"

That voice, Necro knew it, and well. It was his best friend, a Bard by the name of Jord. They had been together ever since they met in the Orphanage, where they grew up.

"J-Jord? I-it's not actually here? I'm not really Old and Grey?"

Jord blinked a few times, and craked a little smile.

"Is that what this was about? You thought you grew old? Jeeze bud, it seems you've gone senile a little early!"

Kids though they were, they happened to be a lot more mature than most their age, but they still had their moments like this. Necro calmed down by quite a number, pleased to know his vision was not a reality.

"Jord, it's not funny. This was WAAAAY too realistic for a dream, I could have sworn the monster I saw was real! You had t've seen it yourself, it was as bg as a castle and had six huge eyes! An-"

Jord cut him off there with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure it as super scary, but you should have known it wasn't real! There's nothing, not even Manaketes that are as big as a castle!"

Necro didn't say anything, he wasn't so sure. He looked around at his musty old room, seeing that nothing was any different than it usually was, the same wooden flooring, the same grey walls, with the same tiny window that looked out into the quiet streets below.

His attention focused on Jord, it was a very late hour, but despite that he seemed to be fully dressed in his usual 'rouge like' clothing style he always wore. Black Shirt and Trousers, Orange Cowl, and a triangular Bards hat complete with a Silver Feather. It struck him as odd that he was dressed and awake at this hour, but not too much so.

Jord had a knack for getting into, and out of Trouble, he might have sensed something coming, and is simply dressed for it, whatever it may be. Jord backed away from the bed, convinced everything was well again.

"You might want to get dressed up bud, and grab your Family Treasure. I almost forgot why I even came in here when you screamed."

Necro's eyes widened a little in worry as he asked slowly.

"And why's that…?"

Jord stuck a thumb towards the window.

"Because some shady bandits are ransacking stores outside, just thought I'd let you know."

Necro twitched, "Y-you knew about this… AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT A GOOD IDEA TO LET ME KNOW!?"

Ever carefree and light, even in situations like this, Jord laughed.

"I meant to tell you I really did! Sorry, but seriously, let's get out of here, we should sneak past them and rouse the guard. That'll scare them away!"

Necro knew this was a sound plan, but they were just kids, even with his Family's treasure, what was he and Jord to do if they got caught by a Ruffian?

"Alright Jord, it's that or all our houses will be put to torch, so let's do it!"

Grima's Truth- End


End file.
